


Bliss and Sunlight

by MishinSisa



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Baby, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Gen, Parenthood, almei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishinSisa/pseuds/MishinSisa
Summary: Alphonse and Mei witness one of their baby's first milestones
Relationships: Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric
Kudos: 14





	Bliss and Sunlight

“Girl, why are you so quiet?” his voice was gentle and low, humor disguised as concern.

The young father leaned over the bed where the infant lied, her sight on the ceiling and the upper walls. He kissed her cheek softly, straightened his position and walked to the mirror. Combing his damp hair, he focused in the reflection of the child and the jerky motion of her arms and legs. Calm and silence were two things that house hadn’t had in the last weeks, and Alphonse smiled widely at his daughter’s curiosity about her small and new world.

The morning sunshine that filtered through the window created a warm environment; the smell of baby lotion, a resting day. He brushed off his undershirt, put the comb back in the dressing table and sat on the edge of the bed.

“What is it? Hm?” He swapped his gaze between the window, open fields and clear skies on the other side, and his child. He hummed a vague tune that remained in the memories of his childhood, in an effort to draw her attention. Then, he made up livelier, louder tunes and the baby stared at her father. He lifted his eyebrows and wondered again when would that happen.

Edward and Winry had tried with their children every resource they could come up with: making noises, colorful toys, funny faces, peek-a-boo; they even resorted to poor Den. “It will happen when it has to happen”, Pinako claimed firmly in the face of the young parents’ efforts and concerns. She proved herself right when their babies smiled spontaneously, out of nowhere.

Alphonse and Mei were particularly cheerful persons and spared no smiles in the presence of their daughter even through their stress and lack of sleep. Mei couldn’t help but speak to her with a funny voice that ended up making her husband chuckle and Xiao Mei confused. Uncle Ed tried contorting his face in every way possible, only making the adults cringe. His children tried with random noises and a display of toys that ended up in a fight, making their baby cousin cry her lungs out. Over the phone, uncle Ling had made the promise to visit soon and make the girl not only smile, but laugh.

“Your very presence is laughable, all you have to do is step in the room, no further effort” Mei answered to the offer.

The memories made Alphonse giggle quietly and he lied down, his head next to his daughter’s. She gurgled while reaching for his nose.

“What is it? Do I have something on my face? This clean shave is for you, you know?”

Joyful, he let a myriad of gentle kisses fall on her face while cradling her with one arm. He blinked so close to her, she felt his eyelashes tickling her cheeks and opened her mouth in the so expected expression. Alphonse gasped softly and felt tempted for a split second to call his wife, but then feared that speaking loudly would scare the child and ruin the moment. He chuckled and let her hold his finger to encourage her smile.

Mei came out of the bathroom, dressed in light homewear, still drying her extra long hair with a towel. She found her husband so enraptured she raised her eyebrows, curious and amused.

“She just smiled!” he whispered rejoiced.

“She did?!” the young mother put her towel aside and crawled in the bed—the very same bed in which she gave birth—to lie next to the girl and hold her little hand. The baby smiled at both her parents’ faces full of mirth. On the verge of tears, they squealed and held each other’s forearms.

“She’s perfect. It’s like… like sunlight” he said, mesmerized.

“I know. That’s because we made her.”


End file.
